Skies of Gray
by m00nsh1ne-ur0n
Summary: When Blaze's father does not return for three weeks Blaze sets out to go look for him, but what she encounters along the way may be the end of her and the entire world!


Well I've been having some technical difficulties with this story, I was going to divide them into three chapters but I realized that they would be way to short, so i'm just going to put a divide line through some of the parts so you see how Blaze (the young girl) got to be in the situation she is in. It's my first fanfic so please be nice.

* * *

**Skies of Gray**

Rain beat down on the young girls face mixing with the blood that was oozing from the side of her face. She did not care, she was too weak to care, she welcomed the rain. Dark shadows crept into the corners of her eyes, she could not move, death was slowly taking its time with her.

"Is this how it ends?" she asked herself. "Am I to die a stain on this earth, waiting for some hungry beast to come by and eat my rotting carcass, or some passerby come and take pity and bury me?"

She found her fathers sword next to her and held it close to her heart.

"I don't want to die like this!" she said aloud with what little strength remained. "Father please help me. Give me strength."

There was movement in the trees; two men walked out both spotted the girl at once.

"Geez what in the hell happened to her?" asked one of the men

The other man just stood there silently, she looked so familiar to him yet he could not quite place where he had seen her.

"Could this be." He thought.

"Hey!" The other man shouted. "Why do ya keep starin' at her like that?"

"She looks familiar to me." Replied the other man in a mysterious voice.

"Well I 'spose we should get her to my place. Think she'll make it?" Asked the first man in a somewhat worried voice.

"I do not know." Replied the other man bluntly.

The young girl was too weak to move her head to see who the two men were. Darkness continued to envelop her vision, she felt someone pick her up and then, darkness.

* * *

"Why must you go father?" asked the young girl, her golden eyes trying to ward off tears. "There are other Aeons that would be your guardian, why choose this one?"

Toran looked into his daughter's eyes; he knew it pained her to see him go. This would not be an easy task even for a warrior as strong as himself.

"Blaze, he came to me in a dream, he told me, 'your line has been chosen. Come, I am waiting.'"

"But Father this is Griever! The most powerful Aeon ever to walk this land. He is even stronger than Bahamut." Gasped Blaze.

But her words just seemed to slide off her tongue. Her father's mind was set. Tears began to trickle down Blaze's face.

"Blaze." Replied Toran with a hint of sorrow. "Blaze if I do not return within two weeks you may come look for me. I love you Blaze."

Toran kissed her on the forehead. Blaze was visibly crying now. Toran took his large sword, looked one last time at Blaze, and was gone.

Three weeks had passed and still there was no sign of Toran. Blaze knew what she must do. She had decided earlier that day. She would look for her father. Blaze set out early the next morning taking her weapons of choice, her Kamas, with her. She was a very strong fighter, being the daughter of the most skilled warrior in Spira some of Toran's fighting skills were bound to rub off on her.

She met very few enemies on her way to Griever's lair. A few hellcats and a couple of wolfos. She slew them with ease. About twenty miles north there were the Nibel Mountains, Griever's Lair. Fifteen miles west was Rocket Town, and to the east was a vast forest, the Malcarian Forest. After two days of pressing northward Blaze found herself in a valley about five miles from the foot of the Nibel Mountains.

Something caught her eye. Something was gleaming in the sunlight just a little ways off. Blaze went to investigate her worst fear had come true, the gleaming object was in fact Toran's sword. She knew this by the Ancient Dragoon message etched in the blade. Not too far off was the limp figure of her father, struck dead. There was no blood, he looked as though he had been petrified. Blaze dropped to her knees, her hands cradling her fathers limp head, his long dark hair sprawled out in all directions. Blaze just sat there sobbing and cradling her father. After a few hours Blaze dug a grave and placed Toran's lionheart necklace on the soft mound. Suddenly Blaze felt very cold, something evil was lurking there, she could feel it. Taking her fathers sword, she whirred around and came face to face with a woman.

Something about this woman sent a chill down Blaze's spine. She was beautiful yet terrible at the same time. Somehow Blaze knew that this woman had killed her father.

"Who are you?" Snarled Blaze, her golden eyes wreathed with hate.

The woman smiled an evil twisted smile. "I see I have brought another lamb to slaughter," replied the woman. Her voice was bittersweet and full of malice. "Let us play a game. Let us see if you can catch me." With that she was gone. Blaze knew this was no mere human, she was a Sorceress.

Suddenly Blaze yelped, it felt as though hundreds of tiny needles had stabbed her. She heard the sick twisted laugh of the sorceress.

"Can you keep up little lamb?" She snarled.

The pain was now very intense, the invisible needles that were cutting her skin made her bleed.

"I have to find her." Thought Blaze. "I have to concentrate."

Focusing her mind, Blaze began to concentrate on all of her senses, It was hard at first because of the pain but she let her mind wander. She focused on everything around her, this smells in the air, even a little disruption in the air flow itself. She had found her, every sense gland in her body told her she was there. Blaze's eyes snapped open, she swung her fathers sword with all of her strength. She struck the sorceress in the side, and with a scream of pure agony and hatred the sorceress fell.

Blaze stood there for a moment in shock at all that had just happened. When she came to her sense she looked to find that her arms and legs looked as though she had had about a hundred shots. Blaze breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go, but a maniacal laugh froze her in her tracks. She turned to see the sorceress lunge at her, with even more hatred and anger than before. Blaze could not move, she was terrified she was actually frozen with fear. Everything happened so fast Blaze found herself in a whirlwind of pain as she came face to face with the sorceress once more. Blaze looked down to see the sorceress' nails lodged in her stomach, each growing and twisting like daggers until they were protruding from Blaze's back.

"Now listen here little lamb and listen well. I am Ultimacia, and soon I will rule this planet!"

Blaze could not move, nothing had ever made her this scared.

"Blaze!" came a voice.

"Father?" Gasped Blaze.

"What are you doing Blaze? You're stronger than this! It's right next to you, use it!" Commanded her Father.

Blaze look to her side and saw her fathers sword, taking the sword she focused all of her energy.

"Just one chance." She said to herself. "Ulitmacia!" she yelled. The sorceress turned to face Blaze. "You will not rule me, nor this planet, not while there is still breath in my body!"

At this, Blaze swung downward striking the sorceress hard on the head. The sorceress screamed and the disintegrated into nothing. Blaze stood there for a moment feeling lightheaded from her wounds. The she began to walk, each step feeling like she had lead on her feet. At the edge of a small forest about five miles from the valley Blaze collapsed, too exhausted to move forward from the loss of blood.

She heard rustling in the woods and to her horror there came a large hellcat. By the looks of the big animal it was probably the pack leader. The large beast circled Blaze, it knew that this would be and easy prey. Blaze slowly got up on her knees. The hellcat saw the movement and struck, landing a heavy blow to the side of Blaze's face. The force of the blow knocked Blaze backwards. Although she was no sorceress Blaze remembered her father teaching her to summon thunder. Putting all of her concentration into this one moment she focused her energy on the sky and her target.

"Thundaga!" Blaze yelled. And with that a large lightning bolt came and struck the hellcat dead where it stood.

It began to rain. Completely drained of any strength Blaze laid back and welcomed the rain, the side of her face now bleeding heavily. Blaze thought she heard more noise from the forest but she could not move. There was only darkness and pain.

* * *

Blaze slowly opened her eyes, instead of a stormy sky, there was a brown ceiling fan steadily circling in the light breeze. Blaze looked around the room she was in. It was a small plain looking room with two open windows each opposite each other, her fathers sword was propped up against the wall. All of her wounds were bandaged up as well. Blaze heard footsteps coming toward the room, a man tall with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in. He had a blue flight jacket on with green pants wan was smoking a cigarette.

"Well look whose finally awake! Before anything let me introduce myself. Highwind's the name, Cid Highwind.  
Cid placed a big muscular hand in front of Blaze. Taking it she introduced herself.

"Um, my name's Blaze." She replied shyly,

"Well Blaze we though we lost ya at the forest, looks like you don' much better though." Said Cid.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me sir. But, where am I?" asked Blaze.

"Ah don't call me sir, it makes me sound old. Your in Rocket Town, Auron and I found you barely alive by the Malcarian Forest so we brought you here." Replied Cid.

At that moment a tall mysterious looking man came into the room. He had dark hair that looked as though it was turning gray, he also looked as though he hadn't shaved in two days, he wore sunglasses and a long red trench coat and dark pants.

"Ah Auron your back." Said Cid. "Blaze this is Auron Ronso, Auron this is Blaze." Introduced Cid.

Auron took off his sunglasses revealing a deep scar that ran from the top of his forehead down to the middle of his cheek. Blaze touched the side of her face wondering if she would have scars like his.

"Tell me, do you know a man by the name of Toran?" Asked Auron bluntly.

Blaze sat up very quickly. "He was my father." Replied Blaze proudly.

"No way, you're the daughter of the great warrior Toran? The one who defeated Sephiroth 10 years ago?" Asked Cid astonished.

"Yes, he died though, he was killed by Ultimacia." Replied Blaze sadly.

"Ultimacia?" Asked Auron.

Blaze told the two men the whole story, about her father, about quest for the great Aeon Griever, and how when he didn't come back she went to look for him. And finally about the Sorceress Ultimacia. It was silent for a time, Auron just stood there his dark eyes staring into nothing. Finally the silence was broken by Cid.

"So Blaze have you had enough adventures for one day?" Asked Cid smiling kindly.

Blaze smile back, she was beginning to like these two men. Suddenly Blaze remembered her fathers unfinished quest to find the great Aeon Griever and make him his guardian. She remembered what her father said about his dream.

"Your line has been chosen. Come, I am waiting."

Blaze smiled she knew what she must do now, she was going to find Griever. She looked back up at Cid and Auron with a look of strength and pride.

"No Cid, I think my adventures are just beginning."


End file.
